


Two in one

by fallingisok



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale x Crowley - Freeform, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Good Omens nsfw, I’m sorry Michael Sheen, M/M, and Neil Gaimen, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: Crowley is stressed about hell finding Aziraphale, so the angel decides to distract him





	Two in one

Two in one

Aziraphale wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to seeing Crowley so worked up and mad. There was a few times when he’d seen the demon get upset over things, but this was a whole new level. He was yelling, knocking things over, passing back and forth angerly and overall just being extremely mad and emotional. All because a demon had mentioned that Aziraphale’s name was said during a meeting of all the important demons. Apparently the demons wanted to do a hit on him, possibly kidnap Aziraphale to send a message to the angels. Crowley wasn’t having it. He had been ranting about it to Aziraphale for hours, trying to keep him safe by keeping him in his apartment for the past little while. Aziraphale was trying his absolute best to make things better for the demon.  
“Look, Crowley I know that this is a lot to take in, but I swear I’ll be fine. If they do come after me, which I doubt, I’ll be ready. I’ll have holy water and they-“  
“That’s not what scares me angel! What scares me is that they have hell fire!”  
Crowley yelled. A thick silence fell over the room. Neither of them spoke. Aziraphale could see what seemed like tears form in the other’s eyes behind his sunglasses.  
“I won’t be able to save you, or they’ll know. And I can’t just trust heaven to save you. I can’t loose you angel. I just can’t.”  
Crowley spoke in almost whispers, tears falling freely. Aziraphale stood up and pulled off his love’s sunglasses, wiping away the tears. He see the pain in the elongated pupils and the yellow colour. He could see the worry and the terror. He could see the love that was fuelling all of it.  
“I can see that this is troubling you quite a bit Crowley.”  
Aziraphale said, removing more tears. Crowley sniffled pathetically but nodded.  
“Maybe I can distract you. Get your mind off it for a bit”  
The angel mumbled. Crowley looked at his love with big confused eyes.  
“How in the hell are you going to do that? Nothing you can do will make me forget about this! Your safety is on the line angel! I can’t just prete-“  
He was cut off by Aziraphale pulling him into a kiss by his jacket. Oh. Distract him like that. Crowley was quick to kiss him back, never denying his angel of kisses even when he was caught off guard. That’s the game they always played. Aziraphale would always initiate things between them, pouncing on Crowley and kissing him madly when he was in need of it. He would always try and make sure that Crowley was ok with it happening, pulling away if he could tell the demon wasn’t having it, or just slowing things down and asking Crowley if what he was doing was alright, and the other would do the exact same for him. But, on the off chance that Crowley is the one initiating things, it was much different. Crowley, would start with gentle touches, soft kisses to Zira’s mouth face and neck, slight indications of what he wanted until he was basically in Aziraphale’s lap, begging and pleading with the angel in an extremely needy voice, grabbing the others pale hands and moving them to where he wanted them most. But right now, things were starting off slow. Gentle mouth movements and Aziraphale’s hands on Crowley’s chest, but it wasn’t long before Aziraphale decided to let his hand pull off his lover’s jacket and start kissing harder. Passion and force behind both their kisses. Tongues entering each other’s mouths and tracing the interior. Crowley knew what to do. He started pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his lover’s shirt, making sure not to damage it in his frantic movements. It wasn’t as easy as everyone thought. Zira was very particular with his things and hated it when they were messed with. Once he had unbuttoned it, he pulled the shirt off the angel. He was so caught up in that that he hadn’t noticed that Aziraphale had unbuttoned his shirt as well. He smiled down at his angel. They both stood shirtless in Crowley’s living room. Crowley was quick to remove Aziraphale’s trousers, leaving him in his pants. Crowley quickly removed his own before attaching his lips to Aziraphale’s again. Their lips moved together sloppily, wet kissing noises filling the room with their muffled moans. Most people found it gross, but the two enjoyed the sounds the others made. They were reminding each other how much they both loved how the other made them feel. Crowley detached his lips and made his way down Aziraphale’s neck, kissing and biting softly at the skin there, marking it as his own. The angel was letting out soft breathes and moans, driving the demon insane. He needed him so badly, and he wasn’t willing to wait for their charade to end. He grabbed Aziraphale by the hand and dragged the angel to his bedroom, giggling the entire time at how silly he felt. It was as if they were two young children running through a garden. Once in his room, he tossed himself onto his bed with a childlike laugh.  
“C’mon angel! Join me here!”  
He shouted, patting the spot next to him on his bed. Zira did, jumping and giggling much like the snake had. They sat on the bed, giggling at each other until the two slowly came to a stop. Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eyes, forgetting what they were just doing. The angel was the only thing in his life that mattered, besides his Bentley of course, and to have him laying in his bed, smiling at him and looking at him like he was the only thing that ever mattered, made Crowley a bit emotional. Tears filled his eyes again. Aziraphale was quick to wipe them away.  
“Don’t cry love...no more tears. I said I was going to distract you and I am.”  
He said, kissing Crowley’s cheekbones, peppering them all over his face. He ran his fingers through the ginger hair as he brought their lips together again. Crowley pushed with more force until they were making out again. The demon played with his love’s underwear band until the other pulled away from the embrace momentarily.  
“Take them off, dear. Just take them off.”  
He said out of breath. Crowley nodded, reattaching their lips and pulling off the angel’s pants. Their was a moments pause when the two realized that it was Crowley’s turn to remove his. You see, Crowley is in fact more snake than most people may know. He was given his signature snake eyes, elongated canines, a fork tongue and an extra appendage. In short, Crowley had two p.enises. He had managed to hide it for the longest time. He could miracle the extra one to be hidden during sexy times and no one would find out. It wasn’t until one night were the two were too frantic and needy for each other, that Crowley fully forgot to hide the second one from the angel before his pants were taken off. The two decided to retire their activities for that evening and not discuss it until Crowley was ready to. Once he was, he explained how it was a snake thing and that he could always hide it from then onwards whenever they were committing the blasphemy that was premarital sex. Much to the slithering demons surprise, the angel admitted that he in fact had had fantaisies about his lovers extra trouser snake ever since he had lay eyes upon it. (Crowley would be lying if he said that he didn’t immediately get hard and almost passed out when his angel said that.) So, that night, they gave it a try. And, pardon the language, good god holy fuck that was the best sex either of them had ever had. The two had never experienced a pleasure quite like that before. And now here we are in the present, the two about to do exactly that.  
“Ok right then, would you like to do the honours angel?”  
Crowley asked, his voice practically oozing a sort of belittling confidence. Zira nodded meekly, grabbing onto Crowley’s pants and pulling them down, watching as the two c.ocks sprung up. A slight moan left Crowley’s mouth as now he was less restricted.  
“ angel...darling....could you, y’know...grab the bottle?”  
Crowley asked in a breathy voice. Aziraphale nodded, opening the dresser next to the large bed. The bottle had been barely used, indicating how long they have gone without doing something like this. The angel gently handed the bottle to Crowley, a shy smile gracing his face. He knew why it was needed.   
“All right my dear angel, open those legs for me. Don’t be shy.”  
Aziraphale was slow in his movements as he separated his legs, exposing himself to the demon. Crowley had a slight smile on his face as he watched his angel do so. Being immortal he had seen so many masterpieces come to life throughout the centuries but none were as beautiful as Aziraphale. Not the Sistine chapel, not the Mona Lisa, not even starry night by Van Gogh compared to the beautiful angel in front of him. He was like the most beautiful sunset on the clearest night on the warmest day of summer. He was comforting and gorgeous and had an aura around him they cannot be explained in words. He was everything to the demon and Crowley is going to show him exactly how much he meant. He coated two of his long fingers in the clear slippery substance before making his way towards the space between his angels legs. Aziraphale watched intently as his lover did this. It always amazed him how much care he could put into everything he did. It was as if he was unable to not put as much love and care into anything he did for the angel. Especially when it came to stuff like this. Especially when it came to moments of sweet embrace and tenderness between the two. Crowley had dribbled some lube onto Aziraphale’s hole just to make sure that there was enough. That’s the thing about Crowley, he always knew to make sure not to hurt the angel. Whether it was during moments of intimacy quite like this, or just when he slammed on the brakes while driving the Bentley, Crowley always made sure that his angel was not experiencing any pain that could be prevented. Love and lust filled the angels eyes as he watched his lover push two fingers into him, moaning loudly at the action. Crowley chuckled slightly. He knew how sensitive his angel was. He slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out. The angel was moaning loudly at the action, pleasure filling his mind and his body as the heavenly feeling of being f.ucked by Crowley’s fingers took over his body. The repetitive motion was helping to open up the angel, so both of Crowley’s c.ocks could slither in. Crowley added a third finger, stretching the angel further. More moans filled the room, muffled pleas slipped past the angel’s lips. Pleas that Crowley desperately wanted to answer. The demon was sure that his partner was ready enough for at least one of his c.ocks, so he lubed it up and brought himself to be eye level with the angel. They locked eyes as Crowley set himself up at Aziraphale’s entrance. Zira gently grabbed Crowley’s face and pulled him into a kiss as the fallen angel pushed into him. There are no human words to explain how amazing it felt to the two of them. Being like this, one inside the other, embraced in a way that only those who truly love each other would, was a feeling both of them basked in the glory of. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress as he thrust into him. He made sure to keep a steady rhythm, the two of them being lead on by each other’s moans and quiet words. It was as if heaven and hell never existed and there was no world outside of that apartment. It was just the angel and the demon, alone together. At Aziraphale’s request, Crowley picked up the pace, going harder and faster. It made the angel moan louder, profanities being shout out for all of the world to hear.  
“Crowley...please...just go on!”  
Zira whined into his ear. Even though it was just gibberish to most, Crowley understood completely. He paused his movement, drawing a whine from the angel.  
“Are you sure? I only prepped you for one. I don’t want to-“  
“Just add more lube and go! I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”  
Aziraphale snapped. Crowley nodded, grabbing the bottle and lubing his second member up. He lifted Aziraphale’s legs onto his shoulders, and lined himself up, pushing in as slowly as possible. And dear god mother of all hell Jesus Christ. Both of the entities couldn’t help but moan and whine at the feeling. It was the purest form of bliss either of them had felt. Crowley waited for Zira’s cue to start thrusting again, which the demon was quick to comply. He was so happy that, even though he didn’t look it, Aziraphale was pretty flexible, so it was easy enough for Crowley to be able to kiss the angel with his legs still on his shoulders. He was thrusting quickly and hard, moving his hips at an animalistic speed. His angel’s moans are what kept him going, that and his own pleasure. Aziraphale was loosing his mind, so lost in the pleasure. Crowley watched as his eyes rolled back and the angel whined highly. He knew he was close.  
“Go ahead angel.”  
He whispered, and that’s all it took. Aziraphale came, cumming all over Crowley’s and his abdomen. Crowley thrust a few more times, cumming as well. Both lay there, panting, trying to catch their breath. Crowley pulled out and grabbed a towel he had left on the floor from after he showered, wiping away the sticky fluid that covered the two of them. He pulled his pants back on, handing the angel his own. The two crawled under the covers, hugging each other close.  
“Angel?”  
Crowley mumbled. Aziraphale hummed, listening to his demon companion.  
“I’m still worried.”  
He said. Zira sighed.  
“I am too Crowley, but there’s nothing we can do but wait. Wait and see what happens.”  
Aziraphale mumbles, kissing Crowley’s cheek. The demon was ready to argue, but let it go, cuddling closer into the angel’s side as the two fell asleep.  
***  
“We should have never done this.”  
Beezlebub said, rubbing their temples as Gabriel started at the floor.  
“Next time, we should just leave them alone and not spy on them.”  
He said quietly.  
“YOU THINK!”  
The lord of hell yelled as they stood up and walked out of heaven, disgusted at what they had just witnessed with the arch angel.


End file.
